Dante's Path
by SuperKid
Summary: Dante's life's goes through the roof when he gets a Beacon application, his new life is full of danger, friends and romance (including a certain icy princess's) but his past begins to haunt him and a powerful enemy begins to rise. Will his exciting new life end as suddenly as it began? My own version of RWBY.
1. Chapter 1 The Application

**Chapter 1 **

**Fact File**

**Name: **Dante ?

**Age: **16

**Weapon: **Rising Soul

**Forms/weapon abilities: **

**Katana – **Dust crystal embedded in hilt, when activated turns blade blue, anything that comes into contact with it while in this state is frozen solid.

**Sniper Rifle – **Dante uses four types of ammo: Normal, Spread, Freeze Shot, Hurricane Shot. Freeze Shot = any enemies it hits will be frozen. Hurricane Shot = releases a huge blast of air when it hits something.

**Abilities: **Dante has adept control over ice related dust spells, he also has some control over wind spells but he prefers to use his ice ones. He has deadly accuracy with his sniper rifle – he can hit an ant from over a mile away.

**Fighting Style:** Dante prefers to wait for holes in his enemies defences, he is calm and patient when fighting.

Professor Ozpin sighed and turned off the computer, he was deeply troubled. How is it that the mysterious boy named Dante could hide his surname? "It must be for a good reason." Ozpin thought "Still he has outstanding grades, I would rather take the risk than let this student go." He reached a conclusion. Smiling to himself, he reached into the paper draw. It seemed he had one more Beacon Application to fill out.


	2. Author's Note (PLZ READ, IMPORTANT)

Author's Note: Hey Guys it's me just needed to give some info! If you've read the first chapter and come to see the second, great! If this is first chapter you are reading, also great! I love negative feedback it helps when I'm writing new chapters for Dante. But don't be dicks just cause you feel like it I want constructive negative feedback. I will aim to publish a new chapter every Saturday, more if I can help it! Thanks for reading and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 New beginnings

**Chapter 2 **

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Dante screamed while holding the application in the air like a trophy! He'd done it! He'd got to Beacon! Dante ran done the stairs and rushed to his Aunt Jenny. "Look Aunt Jenny! I've done it! I can finally do something good in the world!" He exclaimed. "That's great Dante." Aunt Jenny replied, with a tear in her eye, "You should fill out the form right now, don't want anyone to take your place now do you?" Dante regained his composure and said "You're right I'll do that now, see ya Auntie!" He rushed up the stairs, eager to fill out the application. "Ah the joys of being young." Aunt Jenny said to herself smiling.

**A few days later…..**

Dante stood in awe of the giant airship he was about to board, other new students around him were similarly affected. Suddenly Aunt Jenny rushed out of the crowd, she was cradling Dante's weapon Rising Soul in her arms, "You forgetful dolt! You forgot Rising Soul in your haste to get here!" She handed Dante his weapon. "Sorry Auntie! I'll try not to forget next time!" He said sheepishly. "Hmm. You better not. I don't fancy your chances of surviving when you have to fight Grimm bare handed." She scolded. She hugged him, "Stay strong, stay alive Dante." And in such a quiet voice that Dante had to strain really hard to hear "and take revenge on him for tearing our family apart." His mind clouded with hate when he realised what she was talking about. "Don't worry Auntie I'll destroy him for what he did." He promised. Seemingly satisfied Aunt Jenny fought back tears and rushed back to the crowd. He busied himself attaching Rising Soul's scabbard on his back, then he sheathed the deadly katana.

A few minutes later a booming voice said "Welcome to Beacon Airship new students! I am professor Ozpin, your headmaster at Beacon. You may enter the airship now." Dante took one last look at his hopeful Auntie and while choking back sobs entered the isolation of the Beacon airship. "This is real now." Dante thought "from now on if I mess up I die… Delightful!" He thought while smiling. His new life started now.


	4. Chapter 3 Vomit Boy

**Chapter 3**

"Ugh, just decided I don't like flying!" Dante groaned as his stomach churned again, he was dangerously close to vomiting. He decided to turn his attention to something other than the window. A sudden 'greetings' from the holographic television caught his attention.

"Welcome new students "the voice said "I am Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon. You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future hunters and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world."

As the holographic woman finished her speech a huge academy came into view, all the students on the plane stared in awe at the huge academy that they would be spending four years at. As the plane landed Dante watched in amusement as a boy with blonde hair rush to the trash can, and then proceeded to be sick. "At least I avoided that!" Dante chuckled to himself. A voice over the loud speaker announced that the opening ceremony would commence in an hour. Dante looked around and yawned, he decided he would rest on the grassy embankment, to his left, for the next hour as he barely slept last night due to the excitement of going to Beacon the following day. He detached Rising Soul from his back, closed his eyes and drifted into sleep.

He awoke to the sound of jeering and a pained groan. Leaping to his feet he quickly located the source of the noise, the blond haired boy he had seen earlier was being pushed around by four much bigger and much meaner boys. "Please, stop." The blond haired boy groaned as one of the boys shoved him to the ground. "Quiet Vomit Boy!" He growled, and for extra emphasis proceeded to kick 'Vomit Boy'. Deciding he couldn't let this go on Dante grabbed his katana and transformed it into his sniper rifle. Taking careful aim he calmly shot four normal shots, each of them hit millimetres form the four bullies' feet. "What the hell? Who was that?" The boy wearing a chestplate armour shouted. In response Dante fired another round of shots, hoping to draw the bullies from the blond haired boy. "Whoever you are, you better watch out!" The boy threatened while backing off, at his last words he took off towards the entrance hall. "Cardin! Wait for us!" A boy in green shouted and the other three took off in pursuit of their leader.

"Idiots." Dante said while shaking his head, he ran towards the blond haired boy who was curled up on the floor covered in bruises, he looked on the verge of crying. "P-Please don't hurt me!" He stammered. "Don't worry, I scared those idiots away. I'm Dante what's your name?" Dante asked. "I'm Jaune, thanks for helping me but you shouldn't have, those guys will target you as well!" Jaune said clearly relieved that Dante wasn't going to hurt him. "Well then, seems an hour is gone, lets head back to the main entrance!" Dante said, he held out his hand for Jaune to take. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Ok let's go!" Jaune took Dante's hand and stood up. "Umm do you know the way back?" Jaune asked. "Nope!" Dante said…. "CRAP!"


End file.
